Coincidental
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: I know a lot of people read this when pieface98 was writing it. She put it up for adoption and i got it, so here it is! Everyone is grown and work at Donne. They never knew each other before college, but will hate overpower secret unknown love...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know a lot of people read this story when pieface98 was writing it, but she had to give it up for adoption… so I adopted it. Please read and review. I hope I portray the story as well as they did. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hoa or the and characters belonging to the previous author.**

Nina's POV

_Tomorrow I am meeting Undiscovered53._

I walked home in glee even though the knots in my stomach were twisting and churning.

I located the small apartment complex and walked the 7 flights of stairs to find my purple laptop inviting me to log on to the chat room.

(On computer)

_Undiscovered53 has logged on_

_ForeverWriting07 has logged on._

_ForeverWriting07: Hey_

_Undiscovered53: Hi… I can't wait to meet you, I mean now I have an idea of who you are, but…_

_ForeverWriting07: But what…_

_Undiscovered57: Please just tell me who you are!_

_ForeverWriting07: I will if you tell me who you are, I'll start guessing…_

_Undiscovered53: Take a try, but since there are 5 mean at Donne, you get three guesses than I'll make you wait until tomorrow…_

_ForeverWriting07: kk… Please tell me you are not Mick Campbell!_

_53: Nope_

Like it does when we chat for two long, the website automatically sets us to our digit reminders.

_07: Good! Jerome Clarke?_

_53: No, and this is your last guess…_

_07: Are you Fabian Rutter?_

_53: Sorry I have to go… See you tomorrow ForeverWriting07.…_

_07: WAIT, WAIT!_

_Undicovered53 has logged off…_

Wow, I knew I was getting close.

I slammed my laptop shut and bit my lip, stifling a laugh but still unsure what with my nerves.

I left my laptop there and made way for the kitchen, searching for a snack.

I decided on some Butter Nut Squash Pasta, and began cutting the squash and frying up the pan, when I received a knock on my door.

Mick was standing at my door drenched.

"Mick I am so sorry!" Yes, ok I admit I had forgotten to drive him home today… and apparently… BOOM… yep, it is raining.

"Save it, you owe me dinner." My face went blank and he walked to the bathroom probably changing into the sweats he had left here last time he had to stay over because of the workers at him apartment.

I pulled out my recipe book, learning to multiply pasta for one into pasta for ten, and, oh, yes, I would have to eat something too…

**Haha, hungry Mick… Ahh, never gets old. Well I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to pieface98 for the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… as you can see I changed my username, this is still FabinaForeverHOA, but you know, not that name anymore….**

**Anyways, please review, I was so happy with the reviews before!**

**If I do not get 10 reviews in two days I will not update for the amount of days it takes to get to 20!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Outfits on profile!**

Nina's POV

I awoke startled by a squeak outside my door of someone stepping on the old wood floors. I went into over reactive protect Jim, my fish, mode. I grabbed a baseball bat and threw on the glasses near my bedside table, and slowly stepped to the door. Through the slit I could see it was a large, buff, man. After conversing and mentally cussing myself out for my choice, I hopped out raised my bat to smack it on the intruder's head.

"Geez! Nina, what is your problem! I was just about to get breakfast! It is not like I was going to over feed Jim or anything! Gosh, you could've knocked me out!" Mick screamed at me as I lowered my bat from the position it was held in two inches from his head.

"Oh, good morning Mick! Get out! I have to get to work and so do you… BYE!" I pushed out of the apartment and began laughing at myself.

_Ding, Ding!_

My computer beeped that someone in my chat room had logged on.

_Undiscovered53: Can't wait to see you in an hour!_

I walked and read this, taking a seat on the couch. I slowly typed and then logged off.

_ForeverWriting07: Same, see you soon!_

_ForeverWriting07 has logged off_

_Undiscovered53 has logged off_

I sighed and uncontrollable grunt and hopped up to find an unopened granola bar sitting on the counter.

I opened it and ran to my room while shoving my face with gooey delight.

_What to wear, what to wear!_ I was thinking through my head over and over.

I finally decided on a white tank top under a light and dark blue dress with a gold belt.

I wore gold heels, a gold and light blue ring, gold and light blue earrings, and had a gold handbag.

I vigorously brushed my teeth and curled my hair, putting the top part braided up goddess style and the rest flowing down my shoulders.

After taking a final look in the mirror I glanced at the clock.

_9:41_

Man! I ran outside and to my car.

I really hope that if I was caught by a cop then meeting an undiscovered chat room friend and running late was a good excuse to ignore the speed limit.

I made it to Donne at 9:58 and ran to the buffet.

Alfie was standing there talking to Fabian. Eddie was at Joy's desk helping her and Mick was probably with Amber at her desk. Jerome was found clicking on his computer playing solitare.

Great, I thought. Undiscovered53 is either Alfie or Fabian. I stopped short as I saw Alfie whisper good luck to Fabian and walk off. Fabian grabbed flowers and stood there waiting. I looked around me before noticing Fabian was getting impatient. What should I do?

**What will she do! Haha, cliffhanger! Please review, I would like 15, but ten is the leat I will accept before I update! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the 10 reviews….**

**Please review if you read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

Nina's POV

What should I do?

I was slowly turning around, ready to run, when I noticed Amber, Joy, Patricia, and Mara all hiding behind a corner whispering "Go, go, go!"

I took the deepest breath ever and turned around.

"Hey Fabian." Really, Nina, did you just stutter?

"Hi Nina, have you seen any girls headed this way, I am waiting for someone?" Wow, did he really just get my name right?

"Ummm, ya, ya, I mean, yes, just me. No? Wait never mind… I am waiting for someone too, all I know is it isn't Mick or Jerome." I was clearly getting nervous, I mean I couldn't like Fabian, my arch enemy, right?

Something clicked in Fabian's head, "Are you ForeverWriting07?"

"Are you Undiscovered53?"

He sort of just sat there studying me like I was chopped liver or something.

"Hellllooooo? Anybody home?" I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Yes, sorry, it is just I DID NOT expect it to be…. You." He looked away, suddenly very interested in the celery sticks sitting at the buffet.

As always, I reached for my hair and began twirling it and biting my lip unable to speak.

"Look, Fabian. We both know we hate each other. But we don't hate the person on the other side of that computer screen. So, you have a choice. You can either choose Nina, the one you hate and barely know; or you can choose _me_, ForeverWriting07, the one who entrusted you and wasn't afraid to share her feelings with, that's the one you know. So, what'll it be?" I looked at him sharply and waited afraid of the answers on his lips.

"I choose… you, this may never work, but, hey, I am willing to try if you are." He looked up at me for the first time again.

"Ok then, Café on main street at five tonight, deal?" I looked down at my golden shoes.

"It's a date." He looked unsure though…

"What is wrong now?"

"Oh, it's just that, well never mind… I didn't know if I was supposed to hug you, or shake your hand, or pound it then blow it up…. Like I said never mind… see you at five!" and with that he was gone to his desk.

After a mere 10 seconds I finally screamed for the girls that they could come out.

Amber was jumping up and down with Mara.

Patricia and Joy were clapping like they just saw a show.

_Wow, I have got some weird friends, but hey I love 'em. _

I walked over and gathered in a group hug.

I trudged to my desk and sat down dreary. All that running around this morning while getting ready wore me out! I sat down and began typing.

_Ding, ding!_

Wow, someone had gotten on the chat room.

I entered and looked over recent messages until I found the new one.

_Undiscovered53 has logged on_

_ForeverWriting07 has logged on_

_Undsicovered53: See you tonight! __J_

_ForeverWriting07: J_

And I slumped back into my seat, excited and nervous.

**So? Review! I want 30 reviews in all before I update, I mean, come on, ten reviews isn't that much to ask for!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you for my 30 reviews! I want 10 more before I update again, and please let me know how long you want this story to be! Should there be a sequel after about 8 chapters?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

The day passed too quickly for me.

I only had about, I don't know, maybe ONE-HUNDRED people come into Donne.

I mean seriously, who comes into a magazine producer anyways?

I walked outside at 3:30 and found my red Mercedes just waiting for me. I quickly did a mind check to make sure I wouldn't have to pick up or take home anyone today.

On the slow drive home I thought over the past experience after finding it was Fabian.

To tell you the truth, I felt kind of joyful inside.

When I pulled up to my apartment complex and ran up the stairs, forgetting that there wouldn't be anyone waiting for me on the computer.

I felt a pang of loneliness reek inside my gut but ignored it and started looking for an outfit.

I couldn't decide so I just threw on a thick shoulder ruffled red dress with black converse that had a red heart and a black over the shoulder handbag.

It was already 4:30, and I was nervous. So I ate another granola bar and sat searching the internet, until at one point I found and interesting site where crazed fans wrote stuff about their favorites shows, books, movie, and etc.

I began reading a short story about Percy Jackson when the watch on my arm beeped.

4:45

I walked out the door grabbing a small black jacket and slipped out to my car.

**(Time Lapse)**

I found myself at the small coffee shop- Andy's Café.

Fabian already had a table and was looking at a menu.

I took a single breath and a swig of the water bottle I had brought and took a step out of my car.

I accidentally slammed my car door, causing Fabian to look up from the table and smile at me.

_Urgh! He is already smiling at me. But, it looks really cute, and awww, look he ordered me a coffee!_

I told my mind to be quiet and walked to the door, letting the bell ring as I took a step inside and lead myself to his two sided booth. I took a seat on the other side and felt an awkward cloud form above us.

"Soooo…." Fabian looked really nervous and… _twitchy?_ Wow I wish I didn't notice the small details in people.

"What kind of coffee did you order us?" Breaking the unwelcome tension

"Regular, three sugars and two creams… is that good?" He looked kind of happy now and less twitchy.

"Perfect! It is the only way I drink it." I said to him intrigued suddenly by his dark brunette hair.

We just stared at out coffee for a while until Fabian surprised me.

"Look, Nina. This silence is getting on my ever lasting nerve. Just talk to Undiscovered53 and I'll talk to ForeverWriting07 and not Fabian and Nina, okay?" He told and I nodded.

Turns out we had A LOT in common. I mean I even think I kind of like him now. But, you tell Amber that and I'll personally murder you myself. Got it? Good.

We talked for what seemed like days but was truly only about 2 hours. We got up and left the store, him inviting me to dinner with him, Mick, and Amber this weekend.

Man, was Amber going to get it for not telling me about this. That little….

My thoughts were interrupted by Fabian.

"Nina, I wanted to tell you I had a great time today, and can't wait for Friday." He waved a goodbye and drove off in his black Porsche. I hopped in my fiery Mercedes and began the trip home, finally realizing what Fabina was, (the thing I caught all the girls at Donne gossiping about), and once again cussing out Amber under my breath.

Man, that girl was going to have A LOT of explaining to do!

**Hope you liked it! So I know some of you read my other story, Dear Fabian, and yes, I will be doing the sequel. I am planning on calling it Dear You. Look for it soon after chapter 11 comes out.**

**Plus , I am thinking about writing a story called "You said Forever and Always"**

**DO NOT STEAL THIS FURTHER INFO!**

**You said Forever and Always!**

**Should I do it or not.**

**A couple from HOA is married but are constantly fighting, whoever it turns out to be they end up divorcing then some sparks fly. Tell me! Do it or not? Patrome or a Mickber story?**

**Thanks, please I would like 10 more reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there guys…. So I am angry at ya'll for not giving me my ten reviews…. But you have an excuse because it was all fan fiction. net's fault for not moving my story up on the board… Anyways, on with the story, and please I would like 14 reviews to make up for last time! Go on, push the little blue button twice! I don't care!**

**Disclaimer: I… hush… don't own HOA, happy now?**

Nina's POV

My car pulled to a stop and I found myself _skipping _up the stairs of my apartment.

When I reached the door and opened it, there stood my computer beeping like crazy. I dropped my things and walked over, wondering about the problem. The screen was fuzzy but I could tell someone was typing on the other end. Suddenly in big red letters popped up: HACKER ALERT. I stood mesmerized and a bit scared as now I could barely but clearly make out the words.

_Undiscovered53 has logged on_

_ForeverWriting07 has logged on._

No I haven't….

_07: I hate you Fabian until the day I die…._

_53: Wait, what? Nina you just told me you had a great time, see you Friday right?_

_07: No! I hate you okay!_

_Undicovered53 has logged off_

What just happened?

I was a little, OK FINE A LOT, upset.

I walked to my door, not bothering about my purse, and just grabbed my keys. I thumped my brain trying to remember the street address Mick had given me to drive him there and pick him up last month. Then I got it!

1526 Marigold Trick Lane.

My car tracked down the streets looking. I finally found a small house in a nice neighborhood and ran out of my car. I sped to the door and knocked rapidly, continually, until finally a handsome man in his twenties or so answered.

Fabian.

"Wow, Nina, look, you could've just told me you didn't think it would work instead of humiliating me in front of the computer screen." He looked really solemn, maybe he did really like me.

"No, Fabian wait! Look, when I got home, the messaged were already written and my computer was going haywire saying a hacker had took control. I promise I didn't say any of those things…" I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes.

"Oh, okay then. Meet me here at 5:00 on Friday. Bye!" he suddenly sheered up and stared at me for awhile.

I couldn't help myself, it just felt right.

I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his lips, sparks flew, and I stood there awkwardly afterwards.

"Well, bye Fabian!" I ran to my car a little surprised by my actions.

Boy, would Amber love this.

When my car finally reached the small parking space I sat there. Slowly reaching to take the keys out of the engine, I saw something on the passenger seat out of the corner of my eye.

_Dear… Nina, _

_This is Amber! Ha! Well, just letting you know I saw you guys at the coffee shop. You were just too busy giggling and staring into each others eyes and didn't notice me… : ( Well, I will get over it!_

That girl is a HOT MESS…

I opened the car door and ran to the lobby doors, when I saw Joy in the lobby.

"Hey Joy! What did you think of all those customers today?" I began walking over to her when I noticed she was wringing her hands and looked a little jumpy…

"Joy? What's up?" I looked at her, who was still staring at her shoes.

"Oh, umm, hi Nina… Uh, what's up? Uhhh, the uh, sky! Haha…" She wasn't very convincing and I knew something was up.

"C'mon Joy…" and with that we were in the elevator listening to an old boy band song and each staring at separate walls.

The elevator dinged and we found ourselves looking down my hallway and were soon at my door. I took my keys and unlocked the door, and led Joy inside. We sat down on my couch.

"Okay, Nina, you promise if I tell you something you won't yell at me?" I nodded for her to go on and to answer her question.

"Look, I know who hacked your account…"

**Ha! You thought I was going to tell you the rest of Joy's sentence… Ya right! Ok so guess who it is! Remember I want at least 14 reviews before I update… Next to be updated: Dear Fabian… **

**Oh and to all Dear Fabian readers… Chapter 11, ((next one) is the final in the story. The sequel will be coming out in a week after the last chapter, just to give me some time to finish a story I feel like I abandoned… (yes, it is my story Forever) and to MAYBE start You said Forever and Always!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey… sorry it took me so long to update, I have had a lot on my mind and a bit of writer's block. **

**If anyone knows where I can find the trailer for season 2 of House of Anubis, please**

**LET ME KNOW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Please review, I want 10 or I will not update!**

Nina's POV

"_Look, I know who hacked your account….."_

I swear I almost sat up and strangled her.

I just swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"It, it, it was….Mara." Joy couldn't even look me in the eye

"What! Mara! What! Are You Kidding Me?" I was really ready to strangle Mara now

"I, I don't know why! She just said, look what I did, and showed me…" Joy looked really sad now

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say

Joy stood up as her phone rang, the caller id. I looked over her shoulder and it said "Eddie".

She slid into my kitchen and unlocked her phone.

The whispers I could barely make out.

_I KNOW!_

_I just told her, honey_

_What? Yes, of course._

_Wait. No_

_Come on_

_No_

_Okay_

_OKAY!_

_Yes, see you when I get home_

_Okay._

_Yes!_

_I love you too._

_Okay._

_Okay._

_Bye, bye._

She came back over and hugged me.

"I have to go home, Nines, call me if you need me." She left slowly shutting the door.

I instantly grabbed the phone and told Amber to come over ASAP. I looked at the computer on my countertop and ran over, grabbed it, and sat in my bedroom. Amber had a key, so she could get in on her own. I turned on the radio and logged on to the chat room. Fabian wasn't logged on, so I went to a chat room I had shared with Patricia and Mara when we were in college and they had to go on a trip. Surprisingly, they were both logged in. Patricia was JustAnother18, and Mara was LoveMe28

_JustAnother18 has logged on_

_LoveMe28 has logged on_

_LoveMe28: What am I going to do Trixie, I mean I know it was the wrong thing to do_

_JustAnother18: TELL HER FOR GOD"S SAKE! I mean seriously I won't help you until you make this right_

_LoveMe28: fine…._

_JustAnother18: Oh just got a text, got to go, bye_

_LoveMe28: Bye…._

_JustAnother18 has logged off._

I slowly sat my phone down on my bed, my hands felt numb almost from furiously typing that text.

Hey Trixie, I kno what Mara did, and u can tell her I was just on our chat rm site! Plz come over ASAP

I sighed and heard the door knob turn, and wiped away the stray tear left behind.

"In here, Amber!" I yelled and surely enough, pink heels soon appeared at my door.

"Hey, Ambs…"

"Hey, Nines…."

She sat on my bed, and I handed her my purple laptop. She opened and shut her mouth and clicking her jaw at least ten times. She then pushed the back button and saw my screen with all the things still posted. I shook my head showing her the back button again. She then saw the same page but with the words HACKER ALERT shining bright. She looked at me.

"Mara did THAT?"

"Yep, but there is no problem because Fabian found out after I explained." I told her

"Do you like Fabian even though he is your sworn enemy?" Amber interrogated.

"Maybe, I don't know, but apparently you have your own theory by spying on us at the café!"

A knock on the door made me jump.

**Ha! Ya, guess who is at the door! Guess what, it mat not be Patricia even though she is coming over.**

**Is it Joy back with Eddie?**

**Is it Fabian?**

**Is it Mick?**

**Or is it MARA?**

**Please review and tell me where to find the season 2 trailer, I have already seen the one with Nina, Fabian and Amber, with Amber shutting the door, and them finding the masked man. Just wondering if there was another one! Ten reviews or else!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, so sorry I haven't been able to update, I've had a lot on my shoulders this week… **

**Plus my church is supporting the end of human trafficking, and if you don't know what it is, look it up, because it made even **_**me**_** cry…**

**Ok, so onto the story, I need 10 reviews before I update again, thank you for my 11 fast reviews last time…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but if I did, Season 2 wouldn't feel so far away.**

Nina's POV

_Rap rap rap rap._

The knocking didn't stop until the person at the door almost rapped their knuckles on my forehead when I opened it.

None other than Jerome Clarke stood there.

"Hi Nina! I was wondering, does Mara like me? I need to know because my uncle's reastaurant is having the grand opening and wants me to be there and I need a date… I know she has to have a crush on one of the men at Donne, but I was wondering if it was me." He looked impatient.

I silently prayed that this revenge was final.

"Nope, she kind of actually hates your guts, just so you know…Any other girl catch your eye. Ooh! I know! How about Ella, the receptionist, she is single, beautiful, and always stumbles to say hi to you every morning." I said it in a jumble, proving how bad a liar I was.

"Oh, okay. I guess Ella is kind of pretty, and I do have a slight crush on her. Thank you. Bye!" He said and walked away.

I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek, until I tasted blood. Why did I do that.

"what did you do?" Amber interrogated staring at me.

**Ha… Yes, I know it is super short but please give me my ten reviews. You actually only owe me nine, but pretty please…**

**Thanks and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi… I hate you all- only four reviews, but I guess I'll have to deal with it.**

**Okay so I could never hate you guys, but I will until you get my reviews back to where they should be…**

**So I will NOT update for months until I have that. Please, if you like this story enough for me to continue, review. Anyways I have also decided as a punishment, I will not start Dear You: The sequel, until this story is over…**

**So, okay, bye**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

Nina's POV

What did I just do?

I stood there then busted out laughing, Amber joining, until I had tears in my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I had done, I was never mean! But, hey, I mean, Mara had it coming. I slowly began walking back to my bedroom when my doorbell rang. As I walked back to the entry way, Amber sat with her legs crossed, just trying to get her bearings straight. Before I reached the door, Patricia barged in and smiled.

"What'd I miss?" She said still giggling from most likely an earlier conversation.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just Nina just made Mara's largest love think she hated him. You know, nothing much…" Amber was trying hard to be serious.

Patricia sat down with her mouth agape, and slowly turned to the television, then back to me.

"Wow, Nina, didn't know you had that in you! Well, I would tell you the whole story, but it is pretty obvious. She was, well I don't know what she was thinking, but she was really mad because you know, Joy is married, I have Alfie, Amber has Mick, and now you have Fabian. She wanted another single, but looks like everyone else is plural." Patricia then sighed and went straight to my kitchen, grabbing some crackers, and sitting on my couch.

I looked at Amber, who was gently taking off her neon pink heels on the floor. She was in a frilly pink dress. Patricia was wearing some black sweats. We sat staring at each other for awhile before Patricia spoke up.

"So, this is awkward… Well I have been craving some more cupcakes lately, want to go down to the cake shop on 31st?" She really loved her cupcakes.

"Sure." Amber and I said in unison.

We slowly got up and I grabbed a jacket, the air getting chillier every night. They stepped out of her apartment door and skipped to the elevator. As they stepped in, an elderly woman looked at them, she seemed to be going somewhere also. She looked surprised at our expressions.

"What are you young ladies so happy about? Most women your age know better than to skip down hallways in dresses…"" She said the last part emphasizing her eyes on Amber and me.

We all smiled at each other and the elevator began moving down the floors, finally reaching the lobby. I stepped out first, followed by the old woman, Amber, and finally Patricia. We all slid out the revolving doors and began making out way to my car, when I shouted to the lagging girls.

"Let's walk!"

Amber grunted and nodded, obviously not happy but pleased. Patricia looked at me like I was some alien baby of a Chihuahua.

I began walking down the 10 blocks we would have to take to reach the shop, and noticed the sun setting. After about twenty minutes, and the street lamps coming on, we reached the shop.

A woman at the front counter asked us to order in a thick British accent. Patricia swung back with a jumble of Red Velvet and Vanilla and finally Coconut names, as the middle aged woman with red hair struggled to keep up, writing down the order. She finished stabbing the pencil on the notepad and sighed, looking at me for our next order.

"I will have…. A Pecan Pie cupcake and a Tiffany Blue Wedding cupcake please." I looked at the display and at my two orders, but snapped my head up as I heard Amber talking, afraid if I didn't I might start drooling.

"I'll have a Black Tie Wedding cupcake and an Apple Pie cupcake… Oh, and I'll also need a S'mores cupcake for my boyfriend." She finished and I silently thanked her so I wouldn't hear Mick's complaints.

We waited for our order at a small booth and soon heard the names yelled out. I walked up and got the platter, slowly walking back, knowing my clumsiness would spill it all. I reached the table without damaging the delicious treats and we began pulling away the wrappers that surrounded the delicacy. I gobbled down one, then the other, and waited for Patricia and Amber to get to-go boxes for their extra. I tapped my fingers, and then we started out. Amber looked jittery, while Patricia looked plain bored. I got a bad feeling about not grabbing a cab, but kept walking. We were finally a mere ten steps from my apartment building, passing an alleyway. I breathed a sigh of relief as we passed by it, without any bigger monsters popping out. I allowed Amber and Patricia to stay the night.

When we reached my door, Mick was waiting inside, using the spare key I had given him too.

We crowded in the door and sat on the couches, Mick eating his cupcake with Amber. I silently made Patricia and I a cup of coffee and yawned nervously.

"Nina, I, uh, forgot to tell you something…. Mara is coming over in the morning to talk to you…" Patricia stated.

**So hoped you enjoyed this, and please give me my 15 reviews…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys… so this story is going to end on the tenth chapter…**

**Plus, I would like to thank:**

**Ral7224: thank you**

**Toffie311: thanks**

**: I will write Dear You, but it'll take a while… I've gotten myself into over 4 stories and they need to be finished before I start more… thanks**

**HoaLotsAtla: Thank you, I am sorry for the back tracks, but we all can't be as good as the writer before us…**

**ParkBomFan: Thanks for the review, and it isn't bad, I just love to see reviews!**

**Scottskyhawk1999: I do too… thank you**

**HeatherCullen111: Ya, me neither, but the thought made me laugh so I put it in**

**Tickles3000: I don't know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA…. Outfits on Profile**

Nina's POV

Mick went home a little after that statement. Amber and Patricia scurried off to the separate guest bedrooms after about an hour. I sat in bed thinking about what to say to Mara. It wasn't that big of a deal, right?

I mean, a day ago, I hated Fabian's guts.

I fell asleep shortly after that. I awoke to my alarm beeping crazily, and quickly slammed it off. I ran to the bathroom, and started the shower, The cold water made me flinch, but quickly warmed up. In a matter of minutes I was done blow-drying my hair, and had it curled. I side stepped out my bedroom door and found Patricia flipping through channels on my T.V. and Amber making some breakfast. Before I could sit down with Trixie, she whistled as loud as possible and the two of us hustled to our seats. They were wearing different clothes from yesterday, but both ready for work. We sadly had to work on Saturdays, but didn't have to come in until, like, noon. We sat in front of multi-color plates on bar stools, while Amber flipped waffles on them. The doorbell rand and I ran up to get it before the girls could react.

There stood a half hearted smile, being held by Mara Jaffray.

I welcomed her in, pretending I didn't know what happened.

"Hi, Nina- Patricia, Amber!" She smiled and waved.

I lead her slowly to the couch and waited for her to get on with her story.

"Okay, so Nina… I am really sorry and made a mistake. I was jealous that all the girls at Donne had someone that was theirs except for me. So I was the one that hacked your account and told Fabian you hated him. I am so sorry." She quickly averted her eyes to the floor when she finished.

"Its is okay, Mara. I talked to Fabian and we worked it out. I am totally over it." I smiled at her as she raised her head.

Patricia looked like a light bulb had went on above her head.

"Does this mean we need cupcakes!" She stood up and pumped her fist in the air.

"NO!" We all sang out and she sat down in defeat.

We had conversations after that. At the end of her visit, I told her about Jerome, and she said she knew, because he still asked her out, no matter what you said. I smiled as she left and sat down. Suddenly my computer beeped, and the girls crowded around me as I logged on.

_ForeverWriting07 has logged on_

_Undiscovered53 has logged on_

_ForeverWriting07: Looks like I finally discovered you_

_Undiscovered53: Yes, but I like the name… : ) Wanna meet up tonight for dinner?_

_ForeverWriting07: Sure!_

**So, hoped you liked it. Remember- POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**There will not be a sequel to this… Only one more chapter to go…**

**Peace, Daughter of Hades OUT!**


	10. Tough Love: The End

**Hi guys, so yes this is the end… I am super depressed, but, I hope you guys are surprised by the ending,**

**Warning: THIS IS NOT A FAIRY TALE ENDING! IF YOU WANT ONE, READ A DIFFERENT STORY! CAUTION! SORRY TO SAY IT, NO HAPPY ENDING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**Warning: NO HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

Nina's POV

_2 years later_

I smiled at Fabian, we were on our gazillionth date, and had been together for six months. I had finally felt true love for this man I used to hate. Amber kept pushing me to believe he was going to propose soon. I mean, Mick had proposed to her months ago!

I was lost in thoughts, barely noticing his awkward smile, he looked so nervous. I had been letting my thoughts roam, and then he interrupted me, making that date the worst ever.

"Look Nina, I love you, have loved you, and will love you. But, I, I… I'm sorry. I can't keep this going for much longer, and I just think it would be the, um, best, to, you know, um, end this, um, now?" He half smiled.

I had let my tears free fall, and had felt the smeared makeup all over.

He had cupped his hands on my face, and leaned in, for just a final kiss.

I slouched away, and slinked out of the booth, running to my old car.

He was left standing there. That was over a year ago, and also, was the last I saw of him.

Now, I am not going to lie and say I never think of him, but he does not control my life as a memory. I am a successful business women, who now owns Donne's sister magazine- Amato.

Okay, so I admit, maybe the magazine had a little to do with Fabian. Amato means loved. But, would I ever admit that- No!

But, now I see the person that left me crying myself to sleep for WEEKS! The only man who ever made me feel special enough to be loved, and there he is, talking with a girl, who is wearing a WEDDING BAND!

But he seemed to be missing one. Okay, I do admit, my hopes were rising when his finger was missing something, but they fell as soon as he kissed her, and she ran off to an awaiting cab. I straightened up once more, and walked into the store, reeking of self confidence. I walked right up to him, his back turned, then bit my lip. I backed up slowly, and went to the rack next door to him. He began searching through the other side. I almost crouched down, but before I could, he spotted me.

"Nina, Nina Martin?" He stuttered.

"Hi, Fabian. And no, Nina Clarke." I smiled. Did I forget to tell you that I was married to Jerome. No, I didn't do it to be mean to Mara, because she fell on love with a man she met on a cruise, and well, Mrs. Clarke, just, happened.

He gaped, and it looked like he might get teary eyed.

"Nina, I am being completely honest with you. I have been searching for you for years. I called Donne so many times, and no one ever helped me out. I still love you." He looked shamed… good!

"Yes, I am sure you do, Mr. I love you… and my wife who just left." My voice dripping with sarcasm I stormed off and ran home. Jerome was there and held me.

Once again, I had lost Fabian. He was never to be seen again. Jerome alerted me today that he was found dead.

And I am still bawling my eyes out. I don't know what to think of this, but I wipe my eyes. Fabian broke my heart. Jerome got me before he could. But, now, he is dead.

What a coincidence.

Tough love.

**Okay, so don't say I didn't warn you. And yes, I know Nina sounds a little evil, but, remember, No happily ever after.**

**Please review.**

**Daughter of Hades OUT!**


End file.
